


Caring For A Sick Feral

by AlexTWDgf01



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Brotherly Love ❤️, Feral!Ford, Ford's a bit clingy, Hurt/Comfort, Post Wieirdmaggedon, Stan loves his brother, Stangst, good bros looking out for one another, sick!Ford
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 09:18:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17200808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexTWDgf01/pseuds/AlexTWDgf01
Summary: Ford ends up eating an anomalous snake that causes him to fall ill and Stan has to care for him.





	Caring For A Sick Feral

**Author's Note:**

> This is not stancest! So don't think of it that way please!

"Uhhh..."

"I told you not to eat that weird snake."

Ford was currently puking up his guts into the toilet. He'd been in there for the past thirty minutes dry heaving, Stan helping him by keeping his bangs pulled back from his face.

"BLEH!" Ford retched one final time before flopping back weakly on his butt, body shaking from the exertion.

"Easy, buddy." Stan said, rubbing his shoulder. "Let's get you to bed."

Carefully, Stan helped his brother up and walked him to their bedroom, laying him carefully on their bed. He then proceeded to help him out of his vomit-soaked sweater and tossed it in a bin across the room.

Ford laid there with his left arm and leg dangling off the side of the bed while Stan retrieved a few thing. When he came back, he handed his brother a glass of ginger ale and a few crackers to help settle his stomach. 

"Th-thank you." Ford said, taking a sip from the ginger ale before starting in on a cracker.

"Mhmm."

Stan place a bucket by the couch in case his brother started feeling queasy again, waiting quietly until he finished. When Ford was done, he tried handing him a new sweater to put on, by the other refused.

"Come on, Stanford. You're gonna get cold." Stan griped.

"Too hooot..." Ford groaned.

Quirking an eyebrow, he placed a hand over his brother's temple. He felt warm. 

"Damn it. You're running a fever. And I forgot to get some Tylenol before we left port after Christmas." Stan grumbled.

"You feel so cold." Ford mumbled, pressing closer towards the touch.

"No duh. It's below freezing outside. Scooch." 

Stan sat down at the head of the bed and leaned his back against the wall. He patted his lap, silently telling Ford to scoot closer so they could cuddle, to which his brother complied.

Ford dropped his head into the other's lap, wrapping one arm around his back and the other over his legs. Stan huffed, running his hands through his brother's dark grey locks, massaging his scalp.

This was something they tended to do while watching tv. Ford would cuddle up to Stan and Stan would run his hands through his fluffy hair or massage his tense muscles with the skills he acquired from being a masseuse at one point. 

It was quite soothing for the feral nerd, as he would relax and purr contently. Stan of course, would chuckle about it, mess with Ford about how much he sounded like a cat, but right now he was just trying to put him at ease.

Plus, he knew that he only did it when he felt safe, happy, or trying to reassure someone. That's what he'd done when Stan started getting his memories back. Heck, he was so clingy then that he barely left his side through the whole ordeal, curling around him in bed when he'd go to sleep.

Even now, Ford was still a bit clingy, but it's gotten better over the past few months. Though, he'd still try and sleep in the bed with Stan so they just ended up getting a queen sized bed for the both of them. To be honest, he doesn't mind, but he'd never say that out loud.

"Getting sleepy, tiger?" Stan asked quietly.

"Mmm." Ford sighed.

"I'll take that as a yes."

 

///Later///

 

It had been maybe two hours since they'd passed out when the fever dreams started. Stan had been jostled awake when his brother started spasming in his sleep, face contorted.

He looked awful. His cheeks were now bright red, sweat soaking his hair and body. It reminded Stan of their childhood, when he'd gotten the flu.  
"Hey, nerd. Wake up." Stan said, cautiously shaking his brother's shoulder.

Ford groaned. "Stan?"

Stan grunted in response, feeling his brother's forehead. It was scolding to the touch.

"Shit."

"What kind of sick game are you trying to play now, Bill?" Ford asked in a whimper.

"I ain't Bill, Sixer. You're just dreaming." Stan said.

"The hell you aren't." Ford snapped, Stan's last sentence going unheard. "I've already told you. No matter how much pain I endure, you're n-never getting that equation!"

"Would ya calm down for a minute. I need to get you in the shower. You're burning up."

"Why won't you just leave me alone, you bastard?! I already know this is o-one of your tricks! My brother would never co-come to save me after all the shit I've said and done to him! He doesn't even consider me as family anymore!" Ford yelled, thrashing a bit.

"Ford, I really need you to calm down, please." Stan said, grabbing his wrists.

Ford continued to thrash weakly for a moment until his brother finally hefted him into his arms. He calmed immediately, weakly pushing his face into the crook of Stan's neck, soaking in the warmth.

When they finally made it into the bathroom, he stripped Ford out of his clothes and lowered him into the bathtub. Stan turned on the shower head and cold water poured down on his brother's prone form, causing him to flinch.

"Lee?" 

"I'm right here, bud." 

Ford let out a sob, and then another until he was full out crying his eyes out. He curled in on himself, away from the cold pelts, thrashing slightly. Stan winced sympathetically.

"Aw, Poindexter." Stan said with a sigh before clambering into the back of the bathtub, behind his brother.

He pulled up against his chest, holding him in a reassuring hug. Ford snuggled up closer to him, burying his face under his chin while trying so desperately to wrap his arms around Stan's neck.

Stan helped him out, moving his brother's arms up around his neck before going back to hugging him as the water soaked them both. Ford continued to sob all the while.

"Shh, it's okay. I've got you." Stan reassured. "I've got you."

Stan rocked them until his twin calmed down, crying coming to a stop as they both started shivering. Ford sagged against him a few minutes later from exertion, breathing calming.

"Stan..."

"I'm right here." Stan assured, placing a kiss to Ford's hairline before pulling back to feel his temple. "Your fever finally broke."

Stan leaned over carefully and turned off the water. Eventually, Ford looked up at him, then down at himself.

"Stanley, why am I naked?"

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what ya think.


End file.
